Rescuing Troyella!
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy and Gabriella get engaged.One evening Troy and Gabriella had just got home from having dinner and were getting ready to go in the house, when the person from his dad's past grabs them. Will Troy and Gabriella's family and friends find them?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy had woke up that morning and went to take a shower. After he had got done taking his shower, he got dressed for the day and then looked at Gabriella sleeping in their bed,before leaving their bedroom. Troy went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat before he left for work. Troy realized he was getting tired of being a lawyer and was thinking about changing jobs. Troy knew that he was good at fixing cars and was thinking of starting a repair shop. Troy decided he wanted to talk to Gabriella and see what she thought about his idea. Troy wanted to be home more with Gabriella.

Mean while Gabriella woke up and notice that her boyfriend Troy was not in bed with her. So Gabriella got up and put her underwear and Troy's tshirt on. Gabriella went to the bathroom and then went down stairs. She went to the kitchen and saw Troy finishing his breakfast. Troy finished eating his breakfast and put his dishes in the sink. Gabriella went over to Troy and put her arms around him. Troy turned around and gave Gabriella a passionate kiss on the lips. They pulled a way from the kiss, to get some air. Troy told Gabriella that he was leaving for work and that he would see her later on when he got home. Troy kiss Gabriella one more time and then left the house. Troy got into his car and pulled out of the drive way.

Gabriella went back upstairs to take a shower and get dressed for the day. Gabriella went back down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. Gabriella was wishing that Troy would be home more with her. She was thinking about bringing lunch to Troy. So she finished eating her breakfast and then went to put a load of clothes in the washer to wash. The rest of the morning she clean the house and then went to make the lunch she was going to bring to Troy. Troy had arrived at work and got out of his car. He locked his car up and went into the building. Troy walked into his office and got to work. Gabriella watched the time and finished making the lunch. Gabriella then went to get her purse and coat. Gabriella grab the lunch she was bringing to Troy and made sure she had the key, before leaving the house. Gabriella saw that she had her house key and so she locked the house up. She went to her car and got in it. She pulled out of the drive way and headed to see Troy at his work.

Troy finished most of his work was deciding if he want to go home and have lunch with Gabriella or just grab some thing from the coffee shop next door. A few minutes later Gabriella arrived at the place Troy works at and parked her car next to his. She got out of her car and grabbed the lunch and her purse. She locked the car up and put the keys in her purse. Gabriella went into the building and went straight to Troy's office. She entered Troy's office and saw him looking out the window. Gabriella sat the lunch down on the desk with her purse and went over to him. Troy was looking out the window, when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. Troy turn around and gave Gabriella a kiss on the lips. After they got done kissing, she told Troy she had brought him some lunch. So Troy and Gabriella ate their lunch together. While Gabriella was cleaning up, Troy locked his office door, so they did not get interupted.

Troy went over to Gabriella and pulled her into his arms. Troy took Gabriella over to the couch and they started making out. They started taking each others clothes off. Troy lined his hard cock to Gabriella's entrance and enter her wet pussy. Gabriella let a few moans out when he enter her. Once he knew that he was fully in her, he began to thrusting in and out of her slowly. Gabriella went up by Troy's ear and told him to go faster and harder. Troy did as Gabriella had asked him to do. Troy was moaning while thrusting in and out of her. Troy and Gabriella were into their love making. They both were moaning and saying each others names while making love. Before long they both came at the same time and collapsed on each other. They laid on the couch and caught their breaths. Troy picked Gabriella up and laid her on his desk. They ended up making love twice on his desk, before getting dressed back into their clothes.

Troy told Gabriella he would see her at home in two hours. Gabriella left Troy's office and the building. She went to her car and unlocked it, before she got in. Gabriella left the parking lot and headed back home. Troy finish the last little bit of work and then left his office for the day. Troy left the building and went to his car. He got into his car and went to a jewelry story to buy an engagement ring. Troy decided he was going to propose to Gabriella that night after dinner. Troy arrived at the jewelry store and got out of his car. He went into the jewelry store and started looking at engagement rings. A hour later he had found the perfect engagement ring for proposing to Gabriella with and so he bought it. He left the jewelry store and got back in his car. He headed for home and could not wait to propose to Gabriella.

Gabriella got home and got out of her car. She locked her car up and went into the house. She decided to take a nap, before Troy came home from work. So she went upstairs and laid down on their bed. Troy arrived home not long after and got out of his car. He locked his car up and went into the house. Troy then went upstairs to change out of his work clothes. When he went into their bedroom, he saw Gabriella sleeping on their bed and so he change his clothes. Troy hid the engagement ring in a spot where Gabriella would not look in. Troy decided to take a nap with Gabriella too.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Two hours later Gabriella woke up from her nap and felt a pair of strong arms holding her. Gabriella turned her head to see that it was Troy and wonder how long he had been home. So she turn herself around and snuggle in to Troy. A few miutes later Troy woke up from his nap and saw that Gabriella had snuggled in to him. Troy placed a kiss on Gabriella's head. Gabriella open her eyes and saw Troy staring at her. They share a passionate kiss on the lips, before they got off their bed. They got out of their bed and went down stairs to the kitchen to get a bottle of water and a snack. Troy told Gabriella that he was taking her out to dinner. So they finish their snack and took a drink of water, from their water bottle.

Troy and Gabriella went back upstairs to their bedroom to get ready for going out to dinner. Gabriella took a quick shower and got dressed in the clothes she had chose to wear for going out to dinner with Troy. Gabriella went back in the bathroom to do her hair and make up. Troy got the engagement ring from it's hiding place and put it in his jacket pocket. He got his shoes on and put his wallet in his back pocket. Troy grabbed his phone and keys too. Gabriella came out of the bathroom and told Troy she was ready to go. Gabriella grabbed her purse and cell phone, before they left their bedroom. They went down stairs and left the house. They locked the house up and went to the car. They got into the car and pulled out of the drive way.

A few minutes later they arrived at the Starlight restraunt. They parked the car and got out of it. Troy locked the car up, before they went in to the restraunt. The hostess ask Troy if he had a reservation. Troy told the hostess that their should be a reservation under Bolton. The hostess saw the reservation for Bolton and took them to their table. The hostess told them that the waitress would be with them. Troy and Gabriella sat down at the table and looked at their menus. A few minutes later the waitress asked them if they were ready to order. Troy and Gabriella order their food and drinks. The waitress told them that she would be back with their drinks. A few minutes later the waitress brought their drinks to them and told them she would be back with their food shortly. So Troy and Gabriella drank little bit of their water. The waitress came back with their food and place it in front of them. After the waitress left them, they started eating their dinner.

A hour later they finished eating their dinner. Troy asked Gabriella if she was ready to leave. Gabriella told Troy she was ready to leave. So Troy went to pay for their meal and then they left the restraunt. They went to the car and got in it. They left the restraunt parking lot and headed to the park. A few minutes later they arrived at the park. Troy parked the car and they got out of it. Troy locked the car up, before they went walking around the park. Troy and Gabriella were walking around the park for a while and then they saw a bench to sit down on. So Gabriella sat down on the bench and waited for Troy to sit down next to her. Troy got down on one knee and pulled the black ring box out of his pocket. He open the black ring box, to show Gabriella the engagement ring. Gabriella realized what Troy was doing and started crying happy tears. Troy then told Gabriella how much he loves her and that he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. Troy then asked Gabriella will you marry me and become my wife.

Gabriella then said yes to Troy that she would marry him and become his wife. Troy slipped the engagement ring on her left hand ring finger and then gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. They pulled away from their kiss to get some air. They went back to the car and went home for the night. They got back to their house and got out of the car. They went into their house and upstairs to their bedroom. Once they were in their bedroom, they took each others clothes off and made love several times. Once they got done making love, they went to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry if this chapter seems some what short, but it is just a filler. The next chapter will be a little bit longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Gabriella woke up before Troy and got up to take a shower. She got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. Gabriella decided make scramble eggs, bacon, and toast for breakfast. She started making breakfast for her and Troy. Gabriella still could not believe that she and Troy were now engaged to be married. Gabriella check the bacon and made sure that it did not burn. Gabriella put the done bacon on a plate and set it in the warmer to keep it warm. Gabriella finished making the scramble eggs too. A few minutes later Troy woke up and notice that Gabriella was not in bed with him. He got up and went to take a quick shower. Troy got dressed for the day and left the bedroom. Troy was glad that he did not have to work that day. Troy went to the kitchen and saw Gabriella dishing their breakfast up. Troy went over to Gabriella and said good morning to her. Gabriella said it back to him. They shared a few kisses on the lips, before going to the dining room to eat their breakfast. They sat down at the dining room table and ate their breakfast. Troy asked Gabriella when they should tell his parents and her mom about them being engaged. Gabriella told Troy that she would like to tell his parents and her mom about them being engaged today.

Troy told Gabriella that he will call his parents and let them know that they were coming over to visit. Gabriella told Troy that she will take their dishes to the kitchen to wash them. Gabriella took their empty plates to the kitchen and started washing the dishes. Troy took his cell phone out and called his parents to let them know that they were coming over to visit them. Gabriella finished washing the last of the dishes and left the kitchen to find Troy. Gabriella went to the living room and saw Troy on his cell phone talking to his parents. Troy saw Gabriella looking at him and waved her over. Gabriella went over to Troy and he pulled her down on to his lap. Troy got off his cell phone and told Gabriella that they were going to be leaving soon. They shared a few passionate kisses on the lips, before getting ready to leave for his parents house. They made sure they had their cell phones and stuff. They left the house and locked it up, after making sure they had the house key on them. They went to the car and got into it. They pulled out of their drive way and headed to his parents house. Troy asked Gabriella if she was going to call her mom and see if she would meet them at his parents house. Gabriella told Troy that she was going to call her mom now. So she called her mom and asked her to meet them at Troy's parents house. Mean while Lucille was in the kitchen getting snacks and drinks ready. Jack was in the living room watching a basketball game on tv.

A few minutes later Jack heard some one knocking on the door and went to answer it. Jack open the door to see Maria standing in front of him. Jack let Maria in the house and told her that Lucille was in the kitchen. Maria went to the kitchen to help Lucille with the snacks and drinks. An hour later Troy and Gabriella had arrived at his parents house. They got out of the car and locked it up. They went up to the house and knocked on the door. Jack had answered the door and saw his son Troy and Gabriella standing in front of him. He let them into the house. Troy and Gabriella asked his dad where their moms were at. Jack told his son and Gabriella that their moms were in the kitchen getting snacks and drinks. A few minutes later Lucille and Maria came out of the kitchen carrying the snacks and drinks to the living room. They all sat down and ate the snacks and drank their drinks too. Troy and Gabriella then said to his parents and her mom that they had some thing to tell them. Troy's parents and her mom asked them what they had to tell them. Troy and Gabriella told his parents and her mom that they are engaged to be married. Troy's parents and her mom congratulated them on getting engaged.

So Troy and Gabriella visited with his parents and her mom for a while. Two hours later they told his parents and her mom that they were going to head home for the night. So they left Troy's parents house and got in the car. They pulled out of the drive way and headed for home. A few minutes later they arrive at their house and got out of the car. Troy locked the car up, before they went into the house. Gabriella went to the kitchen to start making some dinner for her and Troy. Troy made sure the door was locked and then went to the kitchen to see what Gabriella was making them for dinner. Gabriella saw Troy come into the kitchen and told him that she was making pot roast with potato's and carrots. Troy asked Gabriella if he could help her with the dinner. Gabriella told Troy that he could help her and asked him to cut the carrots for her.

Please Review!

A/N I know this chapter might seem short to you all, but it is just another filler chapter. The next chapter should be a little bit longer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

So Troy and Gabriella had finish making dinner. So they took the food to the dining room table. Once they were in the dining room, they dished their food up. They sat down at the the table and started eating their dinner. A hour later they had finished eating their dinner. They took their empty plates to the kitchen and put them in the sink to be washed. Troy put the left over food a way, while Gabriella was washing the dishes. Gabriella washed and rinse the dishes and then put them in the dish rack to dry. She then wash the pans that were use to make dinner in. She rinse the pans and put them in the dish rack to dry. Gabriella empty the water out of the sink and dried her hands. Troy went over to Gabriella and gave her a kiss on the lips. They left the kitchen and went to up stairs their bedroom.

Once they were in their bedroom, they started making out some more. Before long they took each others clothes off and were now in their bed making love. After they got done making love for the second time, they laid in each others arms, while catching their breaths. Troy asked Gabriella when she wanted them to get married. Gabriella told Troy she would like them to get married next month some time. Troy told Gabriella that he like that idea. So a few minutes later they had gotten their breaths back. They made love one more time, before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Mean while a old friend of Jack's wanted his money that he owed him. So Frank decided to pay Jack a visit to see if he had his money that he owed him. So Frank arrived at the Bolton house and got out of his car. Frank went up to the door and knocked on it. Jack answered the door and saw Frank standing in front of him. So Jack went outside and asked Frank what he was doing here. Frank told Jack that he wants the money he owes him. Jack told Frank he does not have the money right now, but that he will get it soon. Frank told Jack that if he has not gotten the money to him in two weeks that he will be back. So Frank left Jack standing on the porch. Frank got into his car and went back to his hotel room.

Frank asked his two guys to get him information on Jack Bolton. The guys asked their boss what they need to look for. Frank told them to find out every thing about Jack and bring it back to him. Frank told his guys that they need as much information on Jack so he can get his money another way. So the guys told their boss they will get right on it. So the guys left the hotel and went to find some information on Jack. The guys went to east high and got into the school. They went into Jack's office and found out that he has a son and that he has a wife too. Henry said to Tyler that they should make copy of this information. So they made a copy of the information they found and then left Jack office and the school. Henry and Tyler went back to the hotel with the information to give to their boss Frank.

Jack went back into the house and went to the den. Jack did not want his wife to know that he owed his friend Frank money. Jack knew he had to figure out how to get the money he needed to pay Frank back. Jack started working on how he could get the 5,000.00 dollars he owed to his friend Frank. Jack knew he had two weeks to get the money, before Frank comes to see him again. Jack wish he had never borrowed the money from his friend Frank. Jack knew he had to pay Frank the money to get him out of his life.

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice. They got up to take a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. They decided to eat a bowl of cereal and a banana for breakfast. Gabriella asked Troy what time he had to be at work. Troy told Gabriella that he did not have to be at work till 11 am. So they finished eating their breakfast and set their bowls in the sink to be washed later on. Gabriella then went up to Troy and kissed him passionately on the lips. Troy picked Gabriella up and carried her to the living room. Troy laid Gabriella down on the couch and continued kissing her on the lips. Troy and Gabriella made love a few times on the couch that morning. After they got done making love for the fourth time, they got dressed back into their clothes.

Troy told Gabriella that he would be getting off work around 3 pm. Gabriella told Troy she would see him later then. So Troy gave Gabriella a kiss on the lips, before he left the house. Troy got into his car and left for work. Gabriella decided to go to the store to get the groceries that they needed. So Gabriella made sure she had the keys to the house in her purse. Gabriella left the house and locked it up. Gabriella got into her car and pulled out of the drive way. Gabriella was on her way to the grocery store. A few minutes later she arrived at grocery store. Gabriella took the list out and started grabbing the stuff that was on there. An hour later she had got every thing on the list and was now paying for the stuff. After she paid for the groceries, she took them out to her car. Once all the groceries were in the car, she got in the car and left the store parking lot and went back to the house.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry if this chapter seems short. This is just a filler chapter. There is one regular chapter left and then the epilogue of this story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A few minutes later Gabriella arrived back at the house and parked her car in the drive way. Gabriella got out of her car and then went up to the house to unlock it. After she unlocked the house, she started carrying the groceries into the house. Gabriella went to get the last two bags of groceries out of the car. She locked her car up and took the two bags of groceries into the house. She started putting the groceries a way.

Mean while Troy arrived at his job on time. Troy went to his office and sat down at his desk. He started looking threw the papers that were left on his desk. A few minutes later his boss came in and asked him to look at a file for him. The boss told Troy that after he finish looking at the file to bring it back to his office. The boss left Troy's office and went back to his. Troy took a look at the file that his boss left on his desk.

Gabriella finish putting the last of the groceries a way. Gabriella then decided to surprise Troy with a romantic evening. Gabriella left the house again to get some rose petals and a few things for the romantic night she was planning to surprise Troy with. She came back to the house and parked her car. She got out of her car and grabbed the few things she had got. She locked her car up and went up to the house to unlock it. She went into the house and shut the door. She first went to their bedroom and spreaded roses petals on their bed. She also put some rose petals on the floor leading out of the bedroom. Gabriella then pulled her sexy blue teddy out of the dresser.

Gabriella left the bedroom and went to the kitchen to get the romantic dinner going. She decided to make some steak with potatoes and a vegetable for dinner. She first got the steaks going on the stove. After she got the steaks going, she started the potatoes and the vegetable. Once she got the dinner going, she went to sent the table in the dining room. She put a nice table cloth and then she put a few candles in the center of the table. Gabriella then went back to the kitchen to check on the dinner. She check the steak and flipped it. Then she check the potatoes which were done. She turn the burner off that was on under the potatoes. She saw that the vegetables were ready and put them down on low heat to keep them warm. Gabriella then mashed the potatoes and put the butter in them too. The potatoes and vegetables were ready and so she put the mash potatoes in the warmer to keep them warm.

Troy finished looking at the file and then took it to his boss office. His boss thanked him for bringing the file back to told his boss that the stuff in the file looked fine. So Troy was getting ready to leave the boss office, when his boss told him that he has the rest of the week off and will see him next week. Troy went back to his office to finish up and then he was going to head home. Troy did not know that Gabriella was surprising him with a romantic evening. Troy finish the last of his work and then left his office. He went to his car and got in it. He pulled out of his parking spot and head for home.

Gabriella made sure the steaks were done and then turn the burner off under them. She then went back to the bedroom and changed into her sexy blue teddy. After she put the sexy blue teddy on, then she put the matching robe on. Gabriella could not wait for Troy to see her in the sexy blue teddy. She left their bedroom and went back to the kitchen to dish their food up. She knew Troy would be home soon. A few minutes later Troy arrived home and parked his car. He got out of his car and locked it up. Gabriella went to the dining room and lighted the candles. She then put their plates of food on the table with the drinks.

Troy went in the house and shut the door. Troy then smell some thing good. Troy went to the dining room and saw the table with the candles and the food on the table. Gabriella came out of the kitchen and said surprise to Troy. Troy saw Gabriella in the sexy blue teddy with the matching robe on. Gabriella came up to Troy and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. After they share a few passionate kisses, they went to sit down at the dining room table. They ate their dinner together. After they finished eating their dinner, they took their empty plates to the kitchen. They put the plates in the sink to be washed later on. They left the kitchen.

Troy picked Gabriella up and carried her to their bedroom. Once they were in the bedroom, they started kissing each other again. Troy notice that their bed had rose petals on it. Troy laid Gabriella down on their bed. Troy took the blue robe off of her. They went back to kissing each other on the lips. Gabriella took Troy's tshirt off of him. They pulled a way from the kiss to get some air. Troy told Gabriella that she really turned him on. Gabriella smiled and said to him that was the idea.

Troy took the sexy blue teddy off of Gabriella. Gabriella took Troy's pants off of him. They were almost naked. Troy took one of Gabriella's breasts in his mouth and started sucking on it, while rubbing the other one. Gabriella was moaning, while Troy was loving on her breasts. A few minutes later Gabriella had Troy on his back and went down on him. Gabriella took Troy's boxer briefs off of him and started stroking his hard cock, before sucking on it. She took Troy's hard cock into her mouth and started sucking on him, while stroking him. Troy let several moans out, while Gabriella was sucking on his hard cock. Before long he came in her mouth and she swallowed it. She went back up to Troy's mouth and kissed him on the lips.

Troy then put Gabriella back on her back. He went down on her and took her underwear off of her. Troy started eating Gabriella's pussy out, while rubbing her nub. Gabriella let several moans out, while he was eating her out. Before long she came into his mouth and he licked her pussy juices up. Troy went back to Gabriella's mouth and kissed her again on the lips. Troy then lined his hard cock to Gabriella's entrance and entered her wet pussy. They both moaned at the same time. Once he knew that he was fully in her, he began thrusting in and out of her slowly. Gabriella let a few moans out, while he was thrusting in and out of her slowly. Gabriella went up by Troy's ear and told him to go faster and harder. Troy did as Gabriella had asked him to do. Troy was thrusting in and out of her fast and hard. They were both moaning and saying each others names while making love.

Before long they both came at the same time and collapsed on each other. A few minutes later Troy pulled his soft cock out of Gabriella's pussy, after he had finished spilling his seed in her. He laid down next to her and pulled her close. Gabriella laid her head on Troy's bare chest. A hour later they had gotten their breaths back and made love two more times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning Gabriella woke up before her fiancé and looked over at him. Gabriella could not believe that she was going to be getting married to Troy. A few minutes later Troy woke up and saw his fiancé staring at him. They said good morning to each other and gave each other a kiss on the lips. They got out of bed and went to take a shower together. They got dressed for the day and left their bedroom. They went to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. They ate a bowl of cereal with a banana for breakfast. They finished eating their breakfast and took their bowls to the sink to wash them. They washed their bowls and put them in the dish rack to dry. They left the kitchen and went to the living room.

Troy asked his fiancé what she wanted to do. Gabriella told her fiancé that she would like to watch a movie with him. So Troy went over to the tv and turn it on. He put the dvd player on and put the movie The Neighbors in. Troy went back over to his fiancé and sat down. Troy started the movie and they began to watch it. A few minutes later they had laid down on the couch and were cuddling with each other. Two hours later they had finished watching the movie. They took the movie out and put it a way. Troy turn the dvd player off and put the tv back regular tv. Troy then shut the tv off for the day. Troy said to his fiancé that they should call their friends to see what they are doing. Gabriella agree with her fiancé about calling their friends to see what they are doing.

Mean while Frank asked his guys what they had found on Jack. Henry and Tyler told their boss that they found out that Jack is married and has a son. Frank asked the guys if they found any thing else on Jack. Henry and Tyler told their boss that was all they had found on Jack. So Frank told his guys that if Jack has not pay him back his money that he owns him, that he will kidnap his son and hold on to him till he gets his money. So Henry and Tyler asked their boss if they should get a room ready then. Frank told his guys to go ahead and get the room ready.

Jack knew that he had to pay the money back to Frank before the end of next week. Jack did not know where he was going to get the money that he owes Frank. Jack knew he needed to talked to some one about this. So he called his friend Rick Danforth and asked him if he could come over to talk to him. Chad's dad told Jack that he could come over to talk. So Jack hung the phone up and left the house. He got in to his car and pulled out of the drive way. Jack was on his way to the Danforth house. A few minutes later Jack arrived at the Danforth house and parked his car. Jack got out of his car and locked it up. Jack went up to the house and knocked on the door. Rick Danforth answer the door and let Jack in to the house.

Jack asked Rick Danforth where his son Chad was at. Rick told Jack that his son Chad was over at his girlfriends house. They went to the living room and sat down. Rick asked Jack what he wanted to talk to him about. Jack told his friend Rick that he has a problem. Rick asked Jack what the problem was. Jack told Rick that he owes money to a guy name Frank and that he showed up at his house asking for his money. Rick asked Jack why he owed this guy Frank money in the first place. Jack told Rick that he borrowed the money from Frank and that he was going to pay him back when he had the money.

Rick asked Jack how he was going to get the money to pay Frank. Jack told Rick he does not know how he is going to get the money. Jack also told Rick that Frank is giving him a week to get the money. Rick asked Jack if his wife and son know about him borrowing money from Frank. Jack told Rick that his wife and son do not know about. Jack told Rick that he does not what his wife and son to find out about it. Rick told Jack that if he does not pay the money back to Frank that his wife and son will find out about it. Rick also said to Jack that he needs to tell his wife and son about the money he borrowed from Frank. Jack said Rick that he is afraid his wife and son will be mad at him. Rick told Jack that his wife and son will be mad at first,but they will forgive him in time. Jack knew that what Rick was saying was right, but he just did not what his wife and son to know about it.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry that it took me so long to put this chapter up on this story. I have been dealing with writer's block. The next chapter will have Troy and Gabriella getting kidnapped by Frank's guys.


End file.
